Paramount
''Paramount & Universal: The Ultimate Battle ''is a crossover fighting video game developed by Vicarious Visions, JeremySoft and Big Red Button Entertainment, published by Activision, and distributed by Paramount Digital Entertainment and Universal Interactive, for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows. The game was released on March 15, 2018 in worldwide. This game includes Paramount and Universal animated characters including Paramount Animation, Nickelodeon, Universal Animation Studios, Illumination and DreamWorks characters. In the Story Mode, a mysterious figure invokes various Paramount and Universal's villains to help him with his world domination plan. As a result, with the collision of both universes, Woody Woodpecker and Friendly team up and with the help from other characters from their multiverses, they have to travel through both universes to defeat the mysterious figure at the same time they fight various other menaces. Gameplay Paramount & Universal: The Ultimate Battle ''is a crossover fighting game that is very similar to the ''Super Smash Bros. series, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Coming soon! Story Mode The Story Mode of the game plays like Marvel Future Fight and Super Smash Bros. Brawl Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary with elements from the Lego video games and Marvel Ultimate Alliance like fusions. Skill Tree Coming soon! Plot Arriving on the unknown planet in the center between Paramount and Universal universes, Master Powerful had a plan to destroy both universes for his world domination. He decides that recruit Paramount and Universal's villains and help them with his world domination plan. In Animal Valley, Friendly being chased by Rough in the woods. Before Friendly get captured, he discover the portal to the Universe and goes in there. Which instead, he enters the Woods, where Friendly meet Woody Woodpecker. After they defeat Rough and Buzz Buzzard, Friendly and Woody saw Royce, Kasey, Fievel, Batlo, Gru, Shrek, and Po falls from the portal. The heroes teamed up to travel through both universes to stop the mysterious figure. The heroes see another portal open and they jump in it. They jump in it and arrive in Wonderland. After arriving, they encounter Jabberwock kidnapping Alice. The heroes teamed up with Philip to save her. In the aftermath, they defeat Jabberwock and save Alice. After saving Alice, the heroes discover another portal, in which they jump in and and head into the next dimension: Early New York. Meanwhile, Master Powerful recruits villains such as Lord Giancarlo, Master V, Cat R. Waul, Balthazar Bratt, Prince Charming, Tai Lung and others to go find the heroes who might thwart his world domination plan. With the heroes arrive, they meet Dandy, which he told them that the mice are being attacked by the cats and move to Green River, so they had fight them. More coming soon! Characters Paramount Pictures * Friendly (Friendly Fox) * Alice (World of Wonderland) * Philip (World of Wonderland) * Kiana (Little Helpers) * Prince Royce (Princess and Prince Adventures) * Princess Meredith (Princess and Prince Adventures) * Lukas, Malaki and Quincy (Princess and Prince Adventures) * Natalia (Natalia's Story) * Edwin and Triston (The Bigger Adventures) * Dandy (Mice Stories) * Lenny (Mice Stories) * Livia (Liche) * Conner (Liche) * Lance Woodard (Twin, Duo, and Two) * Alissa Woodard (Twin, Duo, and Two) * Kasey (Virtual Journey) * Karissa (Virtual Journey) * Frida (Virtual Journey) * Zain (Virtual Journey) * Puffy Huff (Puffy) * Quinn (Quinn the Rockstar) * Annabelle (Quinn the Rockstar) * Crystalline (Crystalline the Heroine) * Saniya'' (''Saniya) * Kadyn (The Adventures in Medieval) * Carson (The Adventures in Medieval) * Tristen (The Adventures in Medieval) * Sparkles Charming (Sparkles and Gloom) * Gloom Charming (Sparkles and Gloom) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Spongebob SquarePants) * Patrick Star (Spongebob SquarePants) * Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob SquarePants) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up!) * Ren Hoëk and Stimpson J. Cat (Ren & Stimpy) * Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Universal Pictures * Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker and Friends) * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Tiger (An American Tail) * Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Balto (Balto) * Judy (What About Judy & Lucy?) * Lucy (What About Judy & Lucy?) * Felonius Gru (Despicable Me) * Dru Gru (Despicable Me) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) * The Minions (Despicable Me) * Margo Gru (Despicable Me) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) * Shrek (Shrek) * Donkey (Shrek) * Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Alex (Madagascar) * Marty (Madagascar) * The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) (Madagascar) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Poppy (Trolls) * Branch (Trolls) * Casper (Casper the Friendly Ghost/Harveytoons) * Baby Huey (Harveytoons) * Audrey (Little Audrey/Harvey Street Kids/''Harveytoons'') * Lotta (Little Lotta/Harvey Street Kids/Harveytoons) * Dot (Little Dot/Harvey Street Kids/Harveytoons) * Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) Guest Stars * Avery (Avery the Warrior) * Camey (Avery the Warrior) * Bellona (Avery the Warrior) * Tinny the Dog (Tinny!) * Buster the Two-Tailed Cat (Tinny!) * Tucker the Wolf (Tinny!) * Emily (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) * Ravi (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) * Julia (Emily, Ravi, and Julia) * Lucky (Pound Puppies) * Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Spyro the Dragon (Spyro) Non-playable Paramount Pictures * Sammy (Friendly Fox) * Sally (Friendly Fox) * The White Rabbit (World of Wonderland) * Queen Talia (Princess and Prince Adventures) * King Damien (Princess and Prince Adventures) * Queen Kimora (Princess and Prince Adventures) * Averie the Mouse (Natalia's Story) * Lenny the Cat (Natalia's Story) * Ray the Dog (Natalia's Story) * Case the Dog (Natalia's Story) * Amina (Natalia's Story) * Janiya (The Bigger Adventures) * Melody (Mice Stories) * Dash (Mice Stories) * G.A.M.E. (Virtual Journey) * Carsen Garner (Puffy) * Leanna Garrett (Puffy) * Trevin Blevins (Puffy) * Tessa Huff (Puffy) * Katie Huff (Puffy) * Jim Huff (Puffy) * Princess Danica (The Adventures in Medieval) * Eileen Blask (Sparkles and Gloom) * Eclair Blask (Sparkles and Gloom) * Arcenciel "Arco" Iris (Sparkles and Gloom) * Marguerite Blackheart (Sparkles and Gloom) * Christina Lovebottom (Sparkles and Gloom) * Christina Lovebottom (Sparkles and Gloom) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Phil and Lil DeVille (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Angelica Pickles (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Spike (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Jorgen Von Strangle (''The Fairly OddParents) * Carl Wheezer (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Sheen Estevez (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Cindy Vortexx (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * The Loud Sisters (The Loud House) ** Lori Loud ** Leni Loud ** Luna Loud ** Luan Loud ** Lynn Loud ** Lucy Loud ** Lana and Lola Loud ** Lisa Loud ** Lily Loud Universal Pictures * Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker and Friends) * Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker and Friends) * Knothead and Splinter (Woody Woodpecker and Friends) * Chilly Willy (Woody Woodpecker and Friends) * Andy Panda (Woody Woodpecker and Friends) * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Tony Toponi (An American Tail) * Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Spike (The Land Before Time) * Boris (Balto) * Jenna (Balto) * Muk and Luk (Balto) * Edith Gru (Despicable Me) * Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) * Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) * Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) * Mel (The Secret Life of Pets) * Sweetpea (The Secret Life of Pets) * Melman (Madagascar) * Gloria (Madagascar) * King Julien (Madagascar) * Mort (Madagascar) * Maurice (Madagascar) * Viper (Kung Fu Panda) * Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) * Crane (Kung Fu Panda) Antagonists Original * Master Powerful Paramount Pictures * Rough (Friendly Fox) * Jabberwock (World of Wonderland) * Kingston Claw (Little Helpers) * Lord Giancarlo (Princess and Prince Adventures) * Robber Chief (Princess and Prince Adventures) * Emanuel (The Bigger Adventures) * Tank Catz (Mice Stories) * Master V (Virtual Journey) * Chris Rhodes (Puffy) * Ariana (Quinn the Rockstar) * Lord Savion (The Adventures in Medieval) * Sheldon Plankton (Spongebob SquarePants) * Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * King Goobot V (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Universal Pictures * Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker and Friends) * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) * Steele (Balto) * Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me) * Prince Charming (Shrek) * Chantel DuBois (Madagascar) * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * The Chef (Trolls) * Fearless Leader (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Boris Badenov (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Natasha Fatale (Rocky and Bullwinkle) Guest Stars * Servillah (Avery the Warrior) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) * Ripto (Spyro) Stages Coming soon! Story Mode Level # Prologue # Welcome to Animal Valley (Friendly Fox/''Woody Woodpecker'') # We're in Wonderland (World of Wonderland) # Return to Green River (An American Tail/''Natalia's Story''/''Mice Stories'') # Helpers on the Way (Little Helpers/''The Bigger Adventures''/''Pound Puppies'') # Go to The Great Valley (The Land Before Time) # Back in Medieval Times (Princess and Prince Adventures/''The Adventures in Medieval'') # Freezing in Nome (Balto) # In the Underworld (Liche) # Let's Get Despicable (Despicable Me) # Virtual Unleashed (Virtual Journey) # Road to New York (The Secret Life of Pets/''Puffy'') # Duo or Bust (Twin, Duo, and Two) # Adventures in Far Far Away (Shrek) # Video Game in the World (Quinn the Rockstar/''Crystalline the Heroine''/''Saniya''/''Avery the Warrior''/''Tinny!/''Crash Bandicoot/''Spyro'') # Out in Madagascar (Madagascar) # Trouble in Geevil School (Sparkles and Gloom) # The Furious Trio of Three (Kung Fu Panda) # Classics and Toons (Spongebob SquarePants/''Rugrats/All Grown Up!/''Ren & Stimpy/''The Wild Thornberrys''/''The Fairly OddParents''/''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius''/''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''/''The Loud House''/''Harveytoons''/''Rocky and Bullwinkle''/''Felix the Cat''/''Emily, Ravi, and Julia'') # Troll Madness (Trolls) # Mystery Multiverse (Paramount & Universal: The Ultimate Battle) Cast Coming soon! Soundtrack # Title Screen # Main Menu # Story Mode Opening # Animal Valley/Friendly Fox # The Woods/Woody Woodpecker and Friends # Friendly and Woody Unites with 4 Heroes # Beginning of the Paramount & Universal: The Ultimate Battle Story # An Unexpected Mission # We're in Wonderland # Jabberwock's Revenge!/Boss Battle with Jabberwock # Early New York/Green River # The Tales of Natalia's Story # Mice City/Mice Stories # Cat R. Waul & Tank Catz Strikes Back/Boss Battle with Cat R. Waul and Tank Catz # The Town/Little Helpers # The City of The Bigger Adventures # Pound Puppies World # Kingston Claw's Return/Boss Battle with Kingston Claw # Emanuel Return!/Boss Battle with Emanuel # Meeting the Dinosaurs/Going to Great Valley # The Kingdom/Princess and Prince Adventures # The Village/The Adventures in Medieval # Lord Giancarlo & Lord Savion Kidnapped Meredith and Danica!/Boss Battle with Lord Giancarlo and Lord Savion # Rescuing Princess Meredith and Danica # Nome/Balto World # Return of Steele/Boss Battle with Steele # Underworld/Liche # Despicable Me World # Balthazar Bratt is Back!/Boss Battle with Balthazar Bratt # Welcome to Virtual Journey # Master V's Begins!/Boss Battle with Master V # New York/The Secret Life of Pets # Puffy's Neighborhood # Chris' Breakout/Boss Battle with Chris Rhodes # Downtown/Twin, Duo, and Two # At the Far Far Away # Prince Charming Payback!/Boss Battle with Prince Charming # Quinn the Rockstar World # Crystalline the Heroine World # Saniya World # Avery's Warrior Village # Tinny! World # Crash Bandicoot World # Spyro World # Video Game Villains' Rampage/Boss Battle with Ariana/Boss Battle with Servillah/Boss Battle with Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka/Boss Battle with Ripto # Madagascar World # Chantel DuBois' Back!/Boss Battle with Chantel DuBois # Geevill School/Sparkles and Gloom # Kung Fu Panda/Ancient China # Tai Lung's Reborn/Boss Battle with Tai Lung # Bikini Bottom # Ren & Stimpy World # The Wild Thornberrys World # Dimmsdale/The Fairly OddParents # Meet Jimmy Neutron/Retroville # New York/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # In The Loud House # Harveytoons World # Rocky and Bullwinkle World # Felix the Cat World # Emily, Ravi, and Julia World # The Classic Evil Syndicate/Boss Battle with Sheldon Plankton/Boss Battle with Denzel Crocker/Boss Battle with King Goobot V/Boss Battle with Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale/Boss Battle with Fearless Leader # The Troll Village # The Chef is Back!/Boss Battle with The Chef # Master Powerful's Plan # Master Powerful's True Form/Final Boss Battle # Master Powerful Disappears (Master Powerful's Defeat) # Happy Ending/Going Back # End Credits Reception Coming soon! Transcripts For the transcript of the game's story mode, see here. Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * The game has a partially long story mode. * The game was also planned to be ported on the Wii U, but it was cancelled due to the discontinuation of the console and in favor of the Nintendo Switch. * The cutscenes are made by an esemble group of animators from Paramount and Universal's history. ** Most cutscenes are in hand-drawn animated, while some cutscenes are in 3D computer animation. * The character artworks are made by Tyson Hesse who the creation of the animated cutscenes for the 2017 platform game, Sonic Mania in order to appeal the character's design. Category:Video Game